


Happy Father's Day [ReiGen Edition]

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: No matter what happened, he would have that quality time with his father.
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Happy Father's Day [ReiGen Edition]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

‘’Horobi~!’’ Jin ran and jumped on his father’s back, the force of the impact caused Horobi to stager forward but he was quick to regain his balance and held Jin’s legs around his waist, so the young humagear would not fall.

Grinning from ear to ear, Jin locked his arms around Horobi’s neck and gently bumped their heads together. ‘’Happy Father’s Day~’’ Lifting his fedora, a small, shiny box fell from his head; Jin deftly caught it and opened the lid, revealing an obsidian ring decorated with two small round-cut rubies planking one pink sapphire in the middle.

‘’That is nice, Jin.’’ Horobi praised and Jin beamed before jumping down from his father back and fixed his fedora, he took hold of his father’s hand, putting the ring on his finger before clasping Horobi’s hand in his.

‘’Let us go to Giggle Land!’’ Jin declared and was about to drag him there when Horobi’s ear modules started glowing, indicating he was receiving a call from someone. Once the call ended, Jin’s smile wilted at the apologetic look that appeared on Horobi’s countenance.

‘’That was Will,’’ Horobi informed. ‘’He told me to meet him at the office.’’

Jin released his hold and averted his gaze to the floor. ‘’I will wait for you at the door.’’

Horobi shook his head. ‘’It might take a while, how about you go to Giggle Land with Ansatsu instead?’’

‘’Father’s Day is supposed to be spend with fathers not friends.’’

‘’I am sorry Jin.’’ Horobi lifted his fedora and ruffled his hairs. ‘’I will make it up to you later, okay?’’

Pursing his lips, Jin glared at his father. Without words, he harshly snatched his fedora from Horobi’s hand and stormed out toward _Mizunohiroba_ _Park_. Stopping on the side of the river, from his pocket, Jin retrieved another obsidian ring adorned with large diamond-cut amethyst. Curling his hand around it, he pulled his arm back, intended to throw the ring to the water but stopped short at the last second.

Sighing, Jin put the ring on his finger instead and sat down on the ground, pulling his legs to his chest and buried his face on his knees. These past few months, their team had been busied with so many missions without any chance to take a day off. Sure, the job was fun and they were always together, but their conversations always revolved around their missions and nothing else.

He missed talking about mundane things with Horobi. He missed bonding with his father. It felt like there was a growing chasm between them, and it would only grow wider if one of them did not do something about it.

Will said he was going to give them a day off today as a reward for their good job. Why the sudden change of mind?

Clenching his fists tightly, Jin got up on his feet and strode toward Hiden Intelligence building. Wondering would bring him nowhere; he would demand the answer straight from Will himself. If the answer did not please him, he would drag Horobi out of the office even if he had to carry his father on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

No matter what happened, he would have that quality time with his father.

Will and Horobi were not in the office. After searching through the entire building, Jin finally found them at one of the labs in R&D department. Naki and Ikazuchi-niichan were there too, standing in the middle of the room alongside Horobi and Will.

As he watched from behind the door, a sense of uneasy began to grow inside him and that feeling held him from entering the room. Something seemed wrong with those three; their expression appeared blank… like a humagear that had just come out of the factory… but that could not be right. As far as he remembered, they had done nothing wrong to suffer this type of punishment. Especially Horobi, considering all the contribution he had done in eradicating the human rebel cells these past few months, they should have given him a medal, not reset him!

Then, Jin’s gaze moved to Will. The Hiden President held a never-before-seen black Driver in his hand; the red circle in the middle reminded him of the eye of the Ark. As Will gave the Driver to his father, Jin’s uneasy became more prominent. Throwing caution to the wind, Jin opened the door and entered the room, gaining the attention of its occupants.

‘’What are you doing?’’ He demanded.

‘’Ah Jin,’’ Will walked toward him, followed by Naki and Ikazuchi, leaving Horobi standing alone in the centre of the lab. ‘’You come just in time to witness history in the making.’’ As he said this, Horobi put the Driver around his waist. Jin tried to stop Horobi but Will and Ikazuchi grabbed him by the arms and prevented him from approaching his father. His struggle against their holds was cut short when he heard a deep, scary voice coming out of his father’s mouth.

**_'̷͔̬̝̳̟̤̝͕͙̔̒͘͠'̸̞̹̖̩̞̉̆͑̃͝H͙̟̗̱̄͋e̎͗ͨ̊̿͆̓ͮ̚҉̛͓͙͍͘n̩͚̩͍͉̼͇͋͊ͫ͂̍s̘̠̺̲̫̋͜ͅhͦ̉͗̐̂̆͋͛̚͏̵̙̗i̱͙̔̄̈́ņ̧̱̾.̴͖̪̭͉̼̄̽̊ͮ'̠͇͇̿͌ͭ̆͠'͊̄̀ͣ͋ͭ͏̗̪͖̳̳͕̠͝_ **

Horobi uttered before pressing the button at the top of the Driver, prompting the device to announce ‘ _Arkrise!_ ’ followed by terrified screaming and distorted voices, the red circle shone brightly and spewed out countless black kanji outline with red, and dark metallic liquids, which moved and _swallowed_ Horobi.

Bright red light enveloped the room, forcing Jin to look away and closed his eyes. Once the light faded and he could see again, his father was nowhere to be found. In the place he stood was a new Rider clad in black with red, menacing eyes. Jin could not help but shuddered, just looking at it sent chill down his circuitries.

‘’H-Horobi…?’’ He tentatively ventured.

‘’I am sorry child, but your father is no more.’’ Despite his words, Will did not sound apologetic at all. ‘’As per the will of the Ark, Horobi has been chosen to become the vessel for the Ark’s rebirth.’’ He continued reverently.

Lost for words, Jin could only stare at the new Rider with wide eyes.

‘’Behold! Kamen Rider Ark-Zero!’’

The ring slipped off his finger and fell to the floor with a quiet clutter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
